


«Мы Станем ПАПАМИ»

by DreamerX2



Series: Страсти на Ютубе/What Happens on YouTube [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, youtubers au, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2
Summary: После их разрыва проходит достаточно много времени. Кит и Лэнс снова занимают роль самой известной пары на Ютубе. И именно поэтому они решают сделать следующий шаг в их отношениях, и нет, название нового видео не только ради привлечения внимания.





	«Мы Станем ПАПАМИ»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're Gonna Be DADS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543648) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> Я на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5658379

**Лэнс МакКлейн** @lancemcclain  
  
Скоро выйдет большо-о-о-ое объявление, ребята! Будьте готовы!  
  
_Ретвитнул(а) Кит Когане._  
  
**Лия** @klancefan1  
  
омг, что они приготовили для нас?  
  
**Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
пожалуйста, предложение руки и сердца, пожалуйста, предложение руки и сердца  
  
**Элиз** @_klance  
  
@klancefan1, @klancearegay, не обнадеживайте меня.

  
  


***

  
  
— Здравствуйте, дамы и господа, с вами ваш Современный Ланселот с особенным объявлением! Но мне нужна помощь, а самый красивый парень во Вселенной стоит за кадром.  
  
— Я уверен, что ты сейчас в кадре, Лэнс.  
  
— О боже, Кит, это было слишком мило, но, пожалуйста, принеси себя сюда, — парень вошел в поле объектива и сел на диван рядом с Лэнсом. Тот сразу же перекинул руки через его плечо, Кит нежно улыбнулся ему. Лэнс быстро поцеловал его в щеку, прежде чем посмотреть в камеру.  
  
— Итак, у нас есть важное объявление, и да, вы видели название…  
  
— Я сказал тебе изменить его.  
  
— Это не ссылка-приманка, Кит!  
  
— Как скажешь, детка.  
  
— В любом случае, мы станем папами!  
  
— Котят!  
  
— Да, для котят! Мы возьмем котят и с нетерпением ждем этого.  
  
— В основном, это случилось потому, что мы подумывали взять кошку с тех пор, как начали встречаться. Но потом мы расстались, а когда снова сошлись, было как-то не до этого, пока две недели назад Лэнс не заявил, что она нам обязательно нужна.  
  
— Но потом Кит заговорил о том, что будет, если мы снова расстанемся — чего, безусловно, не произойдет, кстати, — но что станет с кошкой. Именно поэтому мы пришли к выводу, что возьмем двух.  
  
— Мы с Лэнсом возьмем себе по кошке, но будем растить их вместе. Таким образом, хоть каждая из кошек формально будет принадлежать каждому из нас, они все равно обе будут нашими. Я не забегаю на тему разрыва, я этого совершенно не хочу, но мы готовимся просто на всякий случай.  
  
— Мы не пытаемся казаться пессимистамии, и мы не хотим беспокоить вас. Это все лишь «на всякий случай», и, пока мы оба в этом заинтересованы, мы не сойдем с этого долгого пути. Мы поступаем правильно: отодвигаем в прошлое все плохое и шагаем вперед.  
  
Кит кивнул, улыбаясь Лэнсу:  
  
— Он сказал, что я застрял с ним, но я и не против.  
  
— Перестань быть милым, боже мой.  
  
— Не указывай мне, что делать.  
  
Лэнс усмехнулся, и Кит спрятал свою улыбку у него в плече.  
  
— Хорошо, ребята, у нас к вам просьба! Мы выложим фотографии малышек, и нам нужна помощь с их именами! Мы подумали, что, так как мы поделились с вами этим объявлением и вы будете часто видеть их, вы также имеете право назвать их! Обе девочки, кстати, — объяснил Лэнс.  
  
— Любые недопустимые имена будут просто игнорированы, кстати, так что можете не тратить свое время? — добавил Кит. Его парень кивнул:  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, никаких непристойных имен! Мы получим деток на следующей неделе, так что ждем ваши предложения. Мы объявим имена, когда получим малышек.  
  
— Мы очень взволнованы, ребята, надеемся, что вы тоже.  
  


***

  
  


**Лия** @klancefan1  
  
НАЗОВИТЕ ИХ КРАСНАЯ И СИНЯЯ  
  
**Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
омг КОТЯТА это так классно!  
  
**Элиз** @_klance  
  
Теперь я тоже хочу котенка. Стойте, я всегда хочу котят, о чем я говорю?

  
  


***

  
  
Лэнс повернул камеру к себе лицом и включил её. Улыбка на его лице могла бы легко соперничать с солнцем, учитывая, что большой день наконец настал.  
  
— Привет, ребята! Сегодня тот самый день! Мы получим малышек! — он повернул камеру в сторону Кита, который натягивал обувь. — Детка, насколько ты нервничаешь? — парень улыбнулся ему:  
  
— Я очень волнуюсь, Лэнс.  
  
— Мы купили все, что нужно для детей! Они уже такие избалованные. Кроме того, мы раскроем их имена, когда получим их!  
  
— Что-то нам подсказывает, что имена будут немного кричащими, особенно для нашего дома, но, думаю, они подходят им как нельзя лучше.  
  
— Я привязался к именам, и, если честно, я думаю, что они очень подходят нам.  
  
— Так и есть, — Кит встал с корточек и схватил свои ключи. — Мы ничего не забыли?  
  
— Нет! Поехали!  
  


***

  
  
— О боже мой. Боже мой, Лэнс, вон они, — Лэнс никогда не видел своего парня таким. Он переминался с ноги на ногу и тихо попискивал время от времени. Редко можно было увидеть такую комбинацию.  
  
Хотя напускное хладнокровие живо полетело в окно, когда Лэнсу в руки посадили его котенка. Она была такой крошечной и мягкой, смотрела на него ничего не понимающим взглядом, но, стоило ему погладить ее пальцем под подбородком, она тут же замурлыкала.  
  
Он посмотрел на Кита, чей котенок уже терся головой о его подбородок. Лэнс был уверен, что видел слезы на глазах Кита.  
  
Его семья росла, и его сердце никогда не было настолько заполненным.  
  


***

  
  
— Все хорошо, дамочки, все в порядке, — говорил Кит котятам, которые сидели у него на коленях, пока Лэнс вез их домой. Камера, которую он установил на свободной панели, записывала происходящее. — Лэнс, они такие маленькие, боже мой.  
  
— Я знаю, детка, они идеальные.  
  
— Я не могу дождаться, чтобы привезти их домой! Мы купили вам кровати, маленькие мисочки и очень много игрушек. А еще Лэнс настоял, чтобы мы купили вам самую большую башню для кошек, которую только смогли найти, потому что она вписывается в его _эстетику_.  
  
— Детка, признай, что тебе нравится эта башня. Она ахуенная, им понравится.  
  
Кит улыбнулся и посмотрел на камеру:  
  
— Она очень дорогая.  
  
— Ты хотел сказать, что она полностью того стоила.  
  
— Я и не спорю, Лэнс. Я просто хочу, чтобы они были счастливы с нами.  
  
— Так и будет, родной.  
  


***

  
  
— Ладно, ребята, мы приехали домой, и у нас девочки! — Лэнс и Кит подняли своих котят. — И сейчас самое подходящее время раскрыть их имена, правильно? — спросил Лэнс, глядя на своего парня, на что тот кивнул:  
  
— Вы прислали много крутых предложений, но два из них… отличились. Я уверен, что сначала они были представлены как шутка, но потом множество людей начали предлагать их снова и снова, и они вроде как подошли? — объяснил Кит.  
  
— В общем, Киту понравилась их простота и символизм, и он уговорил меня.  
  
— Я очень хорошо умею убеждать Лэнса.  
  
— Слишком хорошо, если честно. Но давайте не будем об этом. Давайте лучше раскроем эти прекрасные имена! Встречайте, Синяя! — Лэнс поднял своего котенка к камере. — Её имя соответствует ей, поскольку она русская голубая.  
  
— А это Красная. Она Абиссинская кошка, — с гордостью добавил Кит.  
  
— Как очевидно, вы, ребята, выбрали эти имена, потому что ни для кого не секрет, что это наши любимые цвета.  
  
— У нас есть браслеты, чтобы доказать это.  
  
— И, кроме того, они, по сути, и есть красная и синяя кошки.  
  
— Эти имена простые и идеальные. Плюс, мы нашли супер милые миски для еды красного и синего цвета, а для воды — фиолетового.  
  
— Это была идея Кита, — Лэнс наклонился и поцеловал своего парня в макушку. Кит кратко улыбнулся ему, прежде чем оглянулся на камеру.  
  
— Я подозреваю, что теперь вы будете часто видеть этих двоих как в наших видео, так и в других социальных сетях, потому что фактически они наши дети.  
  
— Да, так что если вы ненавидите кошек и подумываете отписаться, то сейчас самое время.  
  
— Боже, Лэнс.  
  


***

  
  


**Лия** @klancefan1  
  
они серьезно назвали своих кошек красная и синяя  
  
**Ава <3** @klancearegay  
  
я никогда в жизни не хотела кота так сильно  
  
**Элиз** @_klance  
  
найдите себя. Чур я синяя которая выглядела так будто боялась что лэнс уронит ее

  
  


***

  
  
Кит лежал на полу, поднимая Красную на вытянутых руках и воркуя над ней. Лэнс развалился на диване, удерживая Синюю на коленях, и смотрел на своего парня так, будто он — самое прекрасное, что может существовать в мире.  
  
— Красная, ты самая лучшая кошечка на свете! — сказал Кит своему котенку. Лэнс опустил взгляд на Синюю. Она оглянулась на него, очаровательно наклоняя голову набок. Лэнс ничего не мог с собой поделать: он вытащил телефон и начал снимать момент на видео.  
  
— Ты можешь в это поверить, Синяя? Он уже выбрал любимицу, — спросил Лэнс. Русская голубая мяукнула, отчего Кит повернулся к ним как раз в тот момент, когда Лэнс остановил запись и отправил ее в Снэпчат.  
  
— Синяя, ты вторая лучшая кошечка! — возразил Кит. Лэнс рассмеялся и, подхватив своего котенка, сполз на пол, чтобы лечь рядом со своим парнем.  
  
— Ты счастлив, Кит?  
  
— Я никогда не был таким счастливым, Лэнс.  
  


***

  
  
**маиинький_гений:** я требую увидеть котят сейчас же  
  
**современный_ланселот:** пидж, они никуда не денутся, можешь посмотреть на них, когда захочешь.  
  
**современный_ланселот:** но просто знай, что кит как сраная мамаша, если ты подойдешь к ним слишком близко, он будет следить за тобой, как ястреб.  
  
**когане:** я не мамаша, отъебись.  
  
**пламенная_любовь_ханка:** теперь я тоже хочу завести котенка. И назвать ее Желтая!  
  
**современный_ланселот:** ДА СДЕЛАЙ ЭТО  
  
**маиинький_гений:** значит ли это что мою будут звать зеленая? Мы будем называть котят в честь цветов?  
  
**когане:** знаете, лэнс сначала был против этих имен.  
  
**современный_ланселот:** это было до того, как мои девочки оказались у меня в руках, сейчас имена слишком идеальные.  
  
**современный_ланселот:** и чтоб вы знали РОДИТЕЛЬСТВО СДЕЛАЛО КИТА ОЧЕНЬ СЛАБЫМ  
  
**маиинький_гений:** я так и думала.  
  
**пламенная_любовь_ханка:** а я думаю, что это мило! Каждый снэп с Китом и котятами, который ты отправляешь, просто прелесть!  
  
**когане:** и снова это дерьмо про очарование. Я пойду за моими кошками и буду приучать их к хэви-металу  
  
**маиинький_гений:** ты имеешь в виду гамильтона?  
  
**когане:** ….заткнись, пидж  
  
**современный_ланселот:** лол, нет, саундтрек из моаны. Мы наконец-то посмотрели ее  
  
**когане:** ЛИН-МАНУЭЛЬ МИРАНДА МУЗЫКАЛЬНЫЙ ГЕНИЙ. Знаешь что я не хочу иметь с тобой ничего общего.  
  
**пламенная_любовь_ханка:** ты буквально живешь и встречаешься с лэнсом  
  
**маиинький_гений:** помнишь, кит? Помнишь, как ты впустил лэнса в свой дом…  
  
**современный_ланселот:** о, он помнит, потому что он получает много любви, если вы понимаете, о чем я ;)  
  
**маиинький_гений:** отвратительно  
  
**когане:** боже  
  


***

  
  
Они поехали в продуктовый магазин, чтобы купить себе немного закусок и корм для их подрастающих девочек. Лэнс вышел на улицу, чтобы подогнать машину, пока Кит оплачивал покупки на кассе, когда неожиданно встретился со своей старой соседкой. Она улыбнулась, когда узнала его.  
  
— Лэнс, как ты поживаешь? — спросила женщина, крепко обняв его.  
  
— О, у меня все хорошо, Кэрол! Просто жду своего парня. Он покупает еду детям.  
  
— Детям? У вас уже есть дети? Боже мой, дорогой, это потрясающе.  
  
— Да, у нас близнецы. Они настоящие бедокуры.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, милый.  
  
В этот момент из магазина вышел Кит с самым большим пакетом кошачьей еды, который они могли найти. Лэнс улыбнулся своей соседке, которая точно подумала, что парень говорил о настоящих детях.  
  
— Я купил девочкам корм, Лэнс. Пойдем, — сказал Кит. Лэнс только усмехнулся.  
  
— Пока, Кэрол! — сказал он ошарашенной женщине и обернул руку вокруг талии Кита, когда они пошли к машине. Кит приподнял бровь, глядя на него.  
  
— Лэнс, ты снова пугаешь людей?  
  
— Всегда, родной, всегда.  
  


***

  
  
У Лэнса на весь день были запланированы встречи, поэтому он оставил Кита с котятами дома. Он доверял своему парню, учитывая, что Кит оказался более заботливым, чем он или кто-либо мог предположить. (И Лэнс отказывался думать, что это означает, что вполне возможно, что когда-нибудь у них будут свои настоящие, человеческие дети. Лэнс не собирался фантазировать об этом).  
  
Он зашел в квартиру, радуясь, что он наконец-то пришел домой, и его глазам предстала картина, как Кит, словно младенца, держал на руках Синюю, пока Красная, свернувшись калачиком, спала у него в капюшоне толстовки. Кит замер, когда увидел своего парня на пороге, и неловко улыбнулся.  
  
— Ей там нравится… — сказал он. Лэнс рассмеялся и, кинув рюкзак на пол, подошел Киту. Он наклонился и нежно поцеловал парня, почесывая Синюю под подбородком.  
  
— Если ей это нравится, то кто я такой, чтобы судить? — спросил он, с трудом отстраняясь. Кит вовлек его в еще один поцелуй, согласно замычав ему в губы.  
  


***

  
  
— Лэнс, ты уверен, что им нельзя войти?  
  
— Детка, я уверен. Комната и кровать сейчас в нашем распоряжении.  
  
— Но что, если они войдут?  
  
— Не войдут.  
  
— Боже мой, Лэнс, они мяукают. Они скребутся в дверь! Лэнс, им это не нравится.  
  
— Кит, конечно, им это не нравится, но с ними все будет в порядке. Ты сказал, что не хочешь, чтобы они таращились на нас, пока мы занимаемся сексом, да?  
  
— Да…  
  
— Да. Так что мы либо впускаем их и они смотрят, как мы занимаемся сексом, либо игнорируем их, наслаждаемся временем для папочек, а потом проводим остаток ночи с ними в обнимку. Как тебе?  
  
— Наверное, неплохо.  
  
— Тогда давай разденем тебя.  
  


***

  
  
Котята зашли в комнату.


End file.
